


Give My Life for You

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Janson Is Evil, M/M, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, WICKED is not good, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thomas hadn't made it past that door? What if Janson had caught him? What would it do to Newt and Minho?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give My Life for You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had my heart broken today. I got dumped. So I need to vent.

"Come on, Thomas!" Newt and Minho yell, along with a few others that they'd saved. Thomas fires the remaining grenades in the launcher at Janson and the guards before turning and running as if he were running for his life. Which, in this case, he was. Thomas slides to the ground as the door comes closer and closer to the ground, until- A boom erupts throughout the room as Thomas hits the door. Newt's sure he hears a few cracks.

There's a small silence before the reality of it slams into Newt. Minho is next to him, frozen and wide-eyed, still staring at the door. Newt doesn't know what to do. There's only one thought reeling through his mind. _He didn't make it. He didn't make it. Thomas. Didn't. Make it._ And then there's a scream, and Newt slams himself against the door.

"Let him go!" Newt screams. "Let him go!" He pounds his fists on the door as he stares at Janson, who's dragging an only semi-conscious Thomas. Thomas has blood dripping from his forehead, leaving a trail on the ground. Newt screams again, his eyes clouded with tears. Janson stops, though, he doesn't take Thomas away. The guards look at him, waiting for a command. A command to kill.

"P-please-" Thomas coughs out, a bit of blood falling from his lip. His eyes aren't fearful. They're almost accepting, as if he knows he's going to die. "If you take me, will you let the shanks go?" Thomas asks weakly.

"Tommy!" Newt shrieks, slamming himself against the door again. "Don't do this!" Minho places a hand on Newt's shoulder, and Newt turns around. Minho's eyes are sad, mirroring Newt's. Newt turns back around, and he can just barely hear Thomas's hushed whispers to Janson. Janson nods lightly, turning back to the guards.

The words he says will haunt Newt and Minho forever.

"Shoot him," Janson says with no degree of emotion. One of the guards nods, pulling out one of their own launchers. Newt realizes they're going to make him suffer. They're going to electrocute Thomas until he dies. Newt turns to look at Minho, but Minho is staring through the door's windows with eyes so wide they might as well just pop out of his head. Newt turns back just as the guard shoots Thomas.

No sounds escape Thomas's lips, but Newt sees his eyes flash with pain and surprise before he falls to the ground. Newt presses himself to the window, watching with horror as Thomas sputters and jolts on the ground. Another sickening crack with a flash, and a second grenade plants itself in Thomas's torso. This time it's Minho who screams, tears already flowing down his face like waterfalls. Thomas screams too, the sound so agonized that Newt covers his ears and sinks to his knees.

He doesn't have to look to know they fire another grenade into Thomas, because he hears the same crackling sound, and the buzz of the electricity. Newt can smell the static in the air, and he can feel it, too. There's also the light smell of burnt flesh filling the air. Thomas screams again, and Newt can imagine it in his head. Thomas, writhing on the ground, jolts of hot electricity piercing his body as he convulses.

Newt manages to pull himself back up, and he sees Thomas, still convulsing weakly. He knows that it's done for Thomas. His body won't be able to handle the electricity much longer. The brunet's eyes are rolled back, and he goes still, the last flash of electricity disappearing into the air with a small zap. Thomas is still, smoke rising into the air. What's left of his clothes are black and burnt, and Thomas's whole stomach is dark red.

"Tommy," Newt whispers, the tears finally breaking free and falling from his eyes. Janson turns to the remaining Gladers, a sick smile on his face. "Tommy," Newt says again, louder this time, as the reality of it all sinks into him.

"Newt," Minho's broken voice comes from behind him, "We need to go."

"No! Tommy- he's- TOMMY!" Newt screeches, fighting as Minho's arms link under his shoulders. The Asian is much stronger than him, though, and soon he gives in, letting Minho drag him away from the boy they love. They boy that saved them.


End file.
